


Come, sit

by brokutoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i had so much fun writing this, kuroken fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokutoo/pseuds/brokutoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's cold. Kuroo has plans to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come, sit

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii c:  
> the duo are both in college in this, don't get confused(they don't live in dorms).  
> i was actually a bit inspired of this nightcore, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ds7WKQgnAKo , its so cute.  
> Enjoy!

 It was around noon, and the sun was slowly setting. The breezy wind flowed into the windows of their small apartment as It was November, and the weather became even more chilly every day. Those days were calm, quiet even.

Kenma liked those days, despite their freezing cold weather. Around this hour, people would usually stay home and, for some reason, make no sound. Kenma liked that, It helped him clear his head. It was one of those days that he could sit in silence, with no worries in his mind. It was relaxing, like a break. A break to sit comfortably, not think about anything, just sit with his eyes closed and cringe at the brisk hitting his naked skin. 

He sat up, obviously bothered by the cool weather interrupting his little session. “Kuro?” he called out, voice low.

“Yeah?” The older male replied from across the kitchen, seeming to make something.

Kenma walked up to him, wrapping his small arms around the raven. “What are you making?” he whispered, barely hearing what he said himself.

Kuroo turned around, giving a small grin to the male clinging to him. “Hot chocolate,” he replied. “For you, too,” He offered a cup, and Kenma took it gratefully, giving it a small sniff.

“I'm cold,” he whined.

His boyfriend let out a chuckle, “When aren't you cold?” Kenma tugged at his sleeve,“Kuro,”.

The taller one smiled.“Just kidding. I know,” He replied, taking a hold of his hand and leading him to their bedroom.

“What are you doing?” Kenma asked, wondering what his silly boyfriend had in mind.

Kuroo plopped down onto the bed, making a hand gesture for his boyfriend to sit on his lap.

Kenma obliged, slowly walking up to him, crawling on the bed and sitting down between his legs, his back facing Kuroo's chest.

They were facing the big window of their bedroom, looking at the leaves falling off trees and the silent city below them.

Kuroo took a big sip out of his mug, playing with the hair of the short man sitting on his lap.

Kenma nuzzled his head into Kuroo's chest, enjoying the soft simulation on his head his boyfriend was giving.

Kuroo smirked. “You're like a cat,” And his boyfriend whined at the goofy comment. “I like it,”

“Shut up,” Kenma took a sip of his mug, feeling a faint blush creeping up his cheeks.

They sat in silence for a while, not particularly thinking about anything, until the taller male whispered, “Kitten?”

And with no reply, Kuroo figured that he had fallen asleep. He smiled at the creature between his legs, holding him tight and whispering, “Love you,” as he started to drift off to sleep himself.

Responsibilities long forgotten, hot chocolate half finished, drifting into slumber while standing still...

Kenma adored those days, the calm atmosphere and his boyfriend holding him close, not letting go. It made him happy, and he wanted to keep doing this forever.

Until Kuroo started snoring loudly.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> http://rawuei.tumblr.com/


End file.
